


Say Something (Something Like You Love Me)

by Avrilsky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sure smut will happen eventually, Implied Sexual Content, More Fluff, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompt, father figure Nedley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/pseuds/Avrilsky
Summary: Just a bunch of Wayhaught one-shots originally posted on Tumblr.Title taken from Mumford & Sons' song 'Believe'





	1. Stop Harming Yourself Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of wayhaught one-shots, some canon, some not. I'm always taking prompts on Tumblr @avrilsky . And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter of 'From Afar' and it should be finished soon.
> 
> This one-shot is set somewhere in the beginning of season 2. Anyways enjoy!

“You've got to stop harming yourself like this,” Nicole sighed opening up a first aid kit Waverly had become all too familiar with in the past couple of weeks.

They were in Nicole’s house, in her tiny first floor bathroom. Waverly was sitting on the sink counter and Nicole standing between her parted legs, rummaging through the first aid kit.

“I know,” Waverly whispered, looking down at the tiny scrapes and cuts along her thighs and legs.

She hadn’t meant to hurt herself, it kinda just happened.

“How did you even get these?” Nicole asked, apparently finding whatever she was looking for and setting it to the side.

“Running through the wood with Wynonna?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Nicole looked up at her, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised as she opened up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a cotton ball. “This might sting.”

“Tellin’ you,” Waverly hissed through clenched teeth when Nicole dabbed at one of the worse cuts just below her knee.

“Sorry baby, I'm sorry,” Nicole said softly leaning down and blowing lightly on the cut to ease the stinging.

It was a simple action, a small thing that Nicole did every time she bandaged her up and it never failed to warm Waverly's heart, never failed to make her fall even more in love with Nicole.

Nicole set about cleaning the rest of Waverly’s cuts while Waverly told her about the Revenant her, Wynonna, and Doc chased through the woods.

Benjamin Smith had once been a farmer, one that had spent most of his time killing traveling ranch hands than actually farming.

Wyatt and Doc had put an end to his killings during a shootout in the winter of 1883.

They found him at the edge of the Ghost River Triangle after a five mile hike through the woods in the wrong type of shoes that had them tripping and stumbling every few feet, causing the tears in Waverly’s thin pants and the cuts on her legs.

Wynonna was quick to send him back to hell where he belonged and once they got back to town, they went their separate ways. Doc and Wynonna headed back to the homestead and Waverly came here, came to Nicole.

Nicole still wasn’t happy about being kept out of the fight after Dolls had deputized her, not that Waverly blamed her. Nicole wanted to be in the fight, wanted to protect them all and Waverly understood that but she wanted to keep  _ Nicole  _ safe. Both from Black Badge and Revenants.

At first it put a strain on their relationship but this here, her coming to Nicole after hunting down some Revenant and allowing Nicole to take care of her, of any injuries sustained during the fight while she recounted the night to Nicole, it kept that strain from tearing them apart.

It kept Nicole in the loop without putting her in danger, without Black Badge knowing she was involved in any way.

“All done,” Nicole said, standing up and kissing Waverly's forehead before cleaning up the bloody cotton balls and bandaid wrappers.

Nicole moved back between her legs when she was done, tucking some hair behind Waverly’s ear and giving her a small smile.

She could see the worry swirling in Nicole’s soft brown eyes and she hated that she was the cause of it.

“I know hunting down Revenants is part of who you are and I’d never ask you to stop, never ask you to sit on the sidelines, but baby,” Nicole sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

She reached out and cupped Waverly’s cheeks, her left thumb running along her bottom lip, smiling when Waverly kissed her thumb.

“Please be careful, Waverly. I can’t lose you.”

Waverly covered Nicole’s hand with her own, thumb brushing along Nicole’s knuckles. “I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll always come back to you, Nicole.”

Nicole nodded and leaned forward, kissing her softly.


	2. You Died!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly visits Nicole in the hospital after her run in with Jack.

“You died!”

Nicole looked up from the firearms magazine Sheriff Nedley left to keep her entertained to Waverly who stood outside her hospital room, one arm still in a sling and the other wrapped around her middle as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

She sat the magazine to the side and motioned for Waverly to come in but Waverly didn’t move from the doorway. Waverly looked lost, broken, one second away from crying and Nicole ached to go to her, to wrap Waverly in her arms and hold her tight.

She couldn’t though, not with the nurse on her floor walking past her door every few minutes making sure she stayed in bed, per Nedley orders.

When Waverly didn’t say anything else, just stood there with tears forming in her beautiful hazel eyes, worry shot through Nicole. Worry for Waverly herself and for Wynonna, who for all Nicole knew was still out there somewhere or worse dead.

“Waves,” Nicole called softly, trying to get her attention. “Did they find Wynonna?”

Waverly finally looked at her and moved into the room, standing at the foot of the bed and picking at a loose thread on the thin blue blanket covering Nicole’s feet. “They found her, thanks to you.”

Waverly’s tone did little to ease Nicole’s worry.

“Is she okay?”

“Physically? Yes. Mentally?” Waverly shrugged, walking around the side of the bed and sitting in the chair Sheriff Nedley had occupied most of the day.

Nicole reached out with the hand wrapped in white gauze and brushed her thumb along the top of Waverly’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“You died,” Waverly whispered the words this time. The tears she had been holding back finally falling as a sob escaped her throat.

The sound of Waverly crying and watching her whole body shake with the force of her sobs cut at Nicole’s heart like a knife.

Nicole shoved the blanket off of her legs and with a groan slide to the edge of the bed. Nurse and Nedley be damned, Nicole was going to comfort the woman she had quickly and easily fell head over heels for.

“Waves,” Nicole said softly, holding her arms open for Waverly and Waverly was quick to move into her embrace. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly tightly, careful of the iv in her arm as she ran her hands up and down Waverly’s back.

“I’m okay, Waverly. I’m okay.”

Waverly shook her head and hot tears hit Nicole’s neck, sliding down her collarbone and soaking into the edge of her tank top.

“Yes, Waverly. I’m okay, I’m alive. See.” Nicole took one of Waverly’s hands and slip it between their bodies, placing it against her rapidly beating heart. “Feel that?”

Waverly pulled back enough to look up at Nicole and nodded, pressing her palm firmer against Nicole’s chest.

Nicole drew in a shaky breath. She had spent a countless number of nights imagining what Waverly’s touch would feel like but her imagination had nothing on the real thing.  

“I almost lost you,” Waverly whispered, her eyes flicking down to Nicole’s lips then back up to her eyes. “I almost lost you and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel.”

Nicole swallowed hard and wondered if Waverly noticed the change in her heartbeat. “And how do you feel?”

Waverly’s eyes drifted down to her lips again and this time she leaned in. Nicole held her breath, stayed completely still, allowing Waverly to make the first move, allowing Waverly to be in control.

“Officer Haught, visiting hours are over.”

Waverly jumped back as if she had been burned, landing in the chair she previously occupied with a soft thud, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“Waves,” Nicole said gently though she knew it was no use.

She could see Waverly’s walls being built back up around her and she knew that there was nothing she could say or do in that moment to stop it from happening.

“I should go.” Waverly stood avoiding Nicole’s eyes but surprising her by leaning in a kissing her cheek. “I’ll stop by and see you tomorrow.”

Nicole touched her cheek where the feel of Waverly’s lips were burned into her skin. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Do not tempt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Wayhaught morning before Nicole heads to work. Set after season 2

Early morning light filters in through her bedroom window and the alarm clock on her nightstand blared, pulling Nicole from her peaceful sleep. With a groan she blindly slapped at the alarm clock, hoping to shut it up before it woke Waverly.

“Turn it off,” Waverly mumbled burying her face in the space between Nicole's shoulder blades and wrapping an arm around Nicole's naked torso, trying to bring her closer. “Turn it off and go back to sleep, please.”

“I can’t, Waves.” Nicole said softly, finally managing to turn the alarm without moving from Waverly’s embrace. “I have to get ready for work.”

Nicole could feel Waverly’s pout pressing into her skin before a kiss was pressed into her back and Waverly shifted until she was able to lay her head on Nicole’s stomach.

“Call in sick.”

Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, dreading leaving the bed, Waverly, and the warmth between them for a chilly spirit to the bathroom for a quick shower and later the freezing station thanks to a broken furnace.

“I would love nothing more than to call in sick and spend the whole day in this bed with you.” Nicole bent at an awkward angle to kiss the top of Waverly’s head. “But Lonnie is actually sick and I have to cover his shift and Nedley is at the academy in the city trying to recruit a couple more officers.”

Waverly sighed, her disappointment evident as she rolled back to her side of the bed, pulling most of the blanket with her, exposing the rest of Nicole’s bare skin to the chilly morning air.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, pressing herself against Waverly’s back and pressing a kiss right behind her ear. “I love you.”

Waverly turned in one quick motion, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulling her into a searing kiss, that quickly turned into a kiss with too much teeth because Waverly couldn’t keep from smiling.

Waverly pulled back just enough to kiss the tip of Nicole’s nose and pressed their foreheads together.

“Say it again.”

Nicole brushed her fingers along Waverly’s cheek, meeting her gaze. “Waverly, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

It was the same words she said to Waverly in the hospital with poison running through her veins, burning like fire, when she had been so sure she was going to die. She meant them then and she meant them now. 

Waverly brought her down for another kiss. This one slow, gentle and bursting with so much love it left Nicole breathless.

“I love you too, Nicole Haught.” Waverly kissed her one last time then pushed her away with a smile. “Go shower and brush your teeth. Your breath is terrible.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, rolling out of bed and heading to her closet to grab her uniform. “As if yours is any better.”

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly called, voice laced with sleep once again and Nicole knew that it wouldn’t be long before she fell back asleep.

Waverly Earp for all the energy and excitement that flowed through her nearly every second of everyday, was not a morning person. She was more of a night owl while Nicole was very much a morning person, the type to get up hours before she needed just to go for a run.

Nicole stuck her head back into the bedroom. “Yes, love?”

Waverly gave her a sleepy grin, eyes already sliding closed again as she pulled the blanket up to her chin, covering her bare chest. “You’re beautiful.”

Nicole could feel heat rise in her cheeks and warmth settling in her chest at Waverly’s sleepy confession.

The most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on thought she was beautiful and actually made her feel that way, both inside and out.

After a quick and nearly scalding shower, Nicole headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and a quick and easy breakfast consisting of buttered toast and Greek yogurt.

Just as Nicole was about to walk out the door with her travel mug in hand, Waverly came down the stairs wearing one of Nicole’s old uniform shirts and nothing else.

Nicole closed her eyes and groaned softly. It wasn’t fair that Waverly looked so  _ good  _ in that shirt. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t carry Waverly back up the stairs and have her way with her.

“You know as much as I love your new uniform,” Waverly stepped forward, pressing her body into Nicole’s and plucking the ballcap from Nicole’s head and placing it on her own. “I miss your stetson. I miss unbuttoning your shirt one button at a time.”

As if to emphasize her point, Waverly slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing smooth skin that Nicole had seen more times than she could count but never failed to make Nicole’s heart skyrocket and her clit throb.

“You are cruel, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole held her breath and cursed herself quietly at her slip up as she waited for Waverly to back away, waited for Waverly’s walls to close back up around herself but it never happened.

Instead Waverly dragged her finger down Nicole’s chest and down into the dip of her shirt, a devilish smirk on her lips. “What are you going to do about it, Officer? Arrest me?”

“Do not,” Nicole stepped forward causing Waverly to step back until her back hit the front door with a soft gasp. “Tempt me.”

Waverly‘s smirk grew as she reached down and continued unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. “Or what?”

Nicole’s eyes were drawn to Waverly’s hands, to the new bit of skin exposed to her.

Waverly was teasing her and she knew it but that didn’t stop it from working, didn’t stop Nicole from grabbing her phone from her pocket and calling the station while her free hand slipped underneath Waverly’s shirt, thumb brushing against a hardening nipple.

_ “Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, Officer Harris speaking. How may I help you?” _

“Harris, it’s Haught. Something urgent has come up and I’m going to be forty-five minutes late.”

Waverly smirked up at her, leaning into her hand and reaching to undo Nicole’s belt.

_ “Sure, no problem. Are you okay?” _ Harris asked, concern lacing his tone and Nicole was touched by it, she just wished she wasn’t lying to him.

“I’m good, there’s just something very important I need to take care of.”

Waverly’s fingers dipped inside the waistband of Nicole’s pants.

_ “Alright well, I’ll see you soon.” _

“Thanks, Harris. I owe you one.” Without waiting for his reply, Nicole hung up and tossing her phone onto the table by the door and picking Waverly up.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Nicole growled, leaning in and capturing Waverly’s lips in a kiss as she pressed her against the door.


	4. I belong in your arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a week in the city with Nedley, Nicole is finally home. Wayhaught fluff, featuring father figure Nedley.

_ “I miss you.” _

Nicole smiled, sitting down on the edge of the hotel bed and dropping her phone beside her after putting it on speaker.

Her and Sheriff Nedley were a few towns over talking with potential recruits set to graduate the academy in the next few weeks. None of them panned out, not that Nicole was really surprised. It wasn’t like the academy trained you for dealing with literal demons.

She had been excited to be included in recruiting more officers, to be included in helping shape the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department into the place she would one day be proud to run. Not that she wouldn’t be proud to be in charge of the department as is, she would just add more female officers.

Now she was more discourge than excited. She didn’t think they’d ever find anyone capable of dealing with all the strange and downright evil shit that went done in Purgatory but then again, Nedley had found her.

“I miss you too, Waverly.” Nicole bent down untieing the laces on her boots and kicking them off with a satisfied grunt. “I'll be home tomorrow, baby.”

_ Home _ .

She wasn’t talking about her house or Purgatory in general. She wasn’t even talking about the homestead, where she spent most of her time since being attacked in her house by Widow Mercedes.

No, to her home was when she was wrapped in Waverly’s arms. It was sappy and maybe cliche but Nicole didn’t care because it was true. Waverly was her home.

_ “I can’t wait to hug you.” _

Nicole grinned though Waverly couldn't see and flopped back on the bed, putting one arm behind her head to prop it up some. “I cannot wait to hug you. How was your day?”

A knock on her hotel room door startled Nicole and she's already reaching for the pistol sitting on the bedside table before a second knock sounds.

“Hold that thought, baby there's someone at the door.”

She left the phone on the bed as she tipped toed to the door, checking to make sure there's a bullet in the chamber and the safety off.

She wasn't always like this, terrified to open the door with some kind of weapon at the ready, something in hand to defend, protect herself with.

It wasn't always like this. Nicole’s eyes dropped to the scar on her wrist, teeth marks forever embedded on her pale skin. A reminder of exactly why she refused to answer the door without some kind of weapon.

Looking through the peephole, Nicole releases the breath she had been holding and clicked the safety back on as she opened the door, giving Nedley a small smile.

“Ready for dinner?” He asked, eyes drifting down to the pistol she’s tucking into the waistband of her jeans as she moved away from the door. “You okay there, Haught?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Nicole picked her phone up, taking it off speaker and holding it up to her ear with her shoulder as she set about putting her boots back on. “Sheriff and I are going to get some dinner. I’ll call you when we back. I love you.”

_ “I love you too, Nic. Tell Nedley I said hey.” _

With her boots on, Nicole shoved her phone in her front pocket and her wallet in her back. She removed her pistol from her jeans and put it in the safe provided in the room before she turned to Nedley.

“Ya know, we ain’t in Purgatory anymore. You’re safe here, Haught.”

He patted her shoulder awkwardly but the concern in his eyes more than made up for the awkwardness.

“I uh, still have some um Widow related issues,” she mumbled, looking down at her boots and rubbing at the scar on her wrist. A nervous habit she picked up in the last month or so.

Every time Waverly caught her doing it, she’d take her wrist gently, slowly and press a kiss to the marred skin, whispering an apology and a  _ ‘I love you’ _ over and over again. It always calmed her and helped her forget the memory of excruciating painful poison running through her veins, if only for a little while.

Nedley put his hand over hers, stopping her from rubbing her skin raw. “I won’t let something like that happen to you again, I promise.”

Nicole gave him a small smile. “You can’t protect me from everything, Sheriff.”

“I can damn well try.”

Nicole fought to urge to hug the man standing in front of her. Nedley had been on her side since day one. Since she moved to Purgatory, he had been more of a father to her than own biological father.

He looked out for her, made sure she was fitting into town well enough. Helped her move from the shitty apartment she lived in when she first got to town to the house she lived in now. Hell, he helped her get the house as well.

He was just  _ there _ for her, when she had no one, when things with Waverly were up in air. He was, he  _ is _ the father she’d always wanted, always needed.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Anytime, Nicole.”

To her surprise, he pulled her into a hug. It wasn’t any less awkward than the pat on the shoulder but that didn’t make Nicole feel any less cared for, any less loved.

He wasn’t good with affection, giving or receiving, but he tried and in Nicole’s book him just trying was enough. Him just trying meant a lot to her.  

“You’re like another daughter to me. You and those pain in my ass Earps, you’re my other daughters.” Nedley pulled away, scratching at the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes. “And I protect my kids.”

Tears welled in Nicole’s eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, eyes drifting down to her boots again. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him.

He cleared his throat and headed for the door. “Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“Oh, Waverly said hello.” Nicole closed the door behind them and fell into step with him as he made his way to the elevator.

“Speaking of Waverly.” He pressed the call button and stared straight ahead. “How is that divorce coming along, Nicole?”

Nicole choked on her own saliva, eyes nearly bugging out of her head as she looked up at him. “Uh, it’s finalized, Sir.”

She knew he had been the one to call Shae when she had been in the hospital this last time but she didn’t ever think he would bring it up. She’d been hoping, praying that he wouldn’t.

It had been bad enough explaining the whole marriage to Wynonna and she really didn’t want to have to explain the whole Vegas trip and marriage to him.

Waverly had been understanding when they finally got the chance to talk about it. Hurt but understanding nonetheless. Just as she had been understanding but hurt about Waverly kissing Rostia.

Those things were in the past though and she really didn’t wanna rehash any of it.

He nodded once, stepping onto the elevator when the doors opened. He waited until the doors were closed and they were well on their way to the lobby before speaking up again. “So, when are you planning on proposing to Waverly?”

* * *

Nedley dropped her off at the homestead just as the sun was setting, painting the sky in brilliant hues of pink and a breathtaking blueish purple.

One of Nicole’s all time favorite things about Purgatory were it’s sunsets and sunrises. They were, simply put beautiful and she loved when she got the chance to watch them with Waverly. Bundled up under a blanket together, passing back and forth a thermos of coffee or hot chocolate, Waverly’s head on her shoulder.

Nights and morning spent with Waverly doing nothing more than cuddling and enjoying the beautiful scenery Purgatory has to offer was Nicole’s favorite way to spend her time off.

It wasn’t often that they got to enjoy the simple things in Purgatory. There was always something coming up, something keeping them from just living a normal life. Whether it be demons, witches, or interrupting sisters.

There was always,  _ always _ something but tonight, Nicole didn’t have to work. Tonight Wynonna was off with Dolls or Doc. Tonight there were no witches, no demons. It would just be her and Waverly and she planned to take full advantage of it.

Nicole walked up the freshly shoveled walkway, making it about halfway before Waverly stepped out onto the porch wearing one of the flannels Nicole had left and a pair of the boxers she usually slept in.

There was something so  _ intimate _ about seeing Waverly in her clothes, that were just a little too big for her. It was adorable and somehow sexy at the same time and it filled Nicole with this  _ warmth _ , this happiness.

In a few quick strides Nicole had reached the porch steps and before she even had a chance to climb them, Waverly launched herself into Nicole’s arms.

“I missed you,” Waverly breathed, burying her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck, her arms wrapped around Nicole’s back, slender, soft hands slipping under her winter jacket and fisting her shirt.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, pulling her in closer and brushing silky brunette hair with the tip of her nose, inhaling the scent of the shampoo Waverly used and something entirely  _ Waverly. _

After a week in sleeping in a hotel room on an uncomfortable bed without Waverly next to her, after spending a week with Nedley and arrogant soon to be officers, after a week without Waverly's touch, Nicole was finally  _ home _ .

She was finally where she belonged, where she felt the safest, where she felt  _ loved _ and  _ wanted. _

“I missed you too.” Nicole pulled back, cupping Waverly's cheeks and kissing the tip of her nose.

Waverly grinned when she brushed her nose along the bridge of Waverly’s, up to her forehead where she placed another gentle kiss.

Waverly grasped the back of her neck, fingers playing with the ends of short red hair. “I made dinner.”

Nicole smiled, unable to stop herself from stealing a quick kiss. “You made me dinner?”

Love for the woman in front of her swelled in her chest, threatening to burst her chest cavity wide open and spill out in the little space between them.

Nedley was right. She needed to marry this woman and she needed to do it soon.

“Well, technically I made myself dinner but you can have some,” Waverly shrugged one shoulder and sighed dramatically with a roll of her eyes. “I guess.”

“Well, if you feed me, I’ll clean up the mess you made in the kitchen,” Nicole said, reaching for Waverly’s hand and lacing their fingers together, leading them up the porch steps.

Waverly was starting to shiver and Nicole wanted to get her inside where she knew a fire was going before she got too cold.

“And what makes you think I made a mess?”

Nicole looked over at her with a knowing look, holding the front door open for her. “Because I know you, Waverly.”

Waverly was without a doubt the best cook in their little band of misfits but God, did she make a huge mess when cooking anything, no matter how small. Nicole was sure that the kitchen was a disaster, but she didn’t mind cleaning it.

If Waverly had went through the trouble of making her dinner then the least Nicole could do was the dishes.

Waverly stuck her tongue out at her before bringing their joined hands up and kissing each of Nicole’s knuckles then pressing an impossibly soft kiss to the scar on her wrist.

“I love you, Nicole Haught.”

The words were whispered against her scar before Waverly pressed a longer kiss to the skin there.

“I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole tugged on her hand, bring her in for another hug. This time Nicole buried her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck, breathing in the smell of her skin. “More than anything.”


	5. You Better Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse than being lost in the woods? Being chased by Revenants while lost in the woods. Set sometime after season two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I'm stuck, I'm stuck." from Wayhaughtismagic on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

A bullet whizzed past Nicole's head, cutting the air and hitting the tree next to her, the bark exploding on impact sending tiny shards of wood in every direction. A few hit Nicole in the side of the face, leaving behind tiny, angry cuts that started to ooze a little blood. 

Nicole hissed in pain as she ducked behind another, wider tree. Her back scraping against rough, cold bark as she reached for Waverly, pulling her behind the tree as well.

“Are you okay?” She whispered unsure if Waverly could hear her over the roaring of their beating hearts and shallow pants.

Waverly nodded, moving to peak around the tree, but Nicole grabbed her forearm to stop her. Shaking her head and reaching down for the spare pistol she kept in her boot, handing it to Waverly.

“They’re Revenants, Nicole. This isn’t going to kill them,” Waverly said though she pulled back the slide, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber.

“I know.” Nicole fought the urge to roll her eyes. Now was not the time to argue about regular, normal guns not being able to kill Revenants. “But, it will slow them down long enough for us to get to the treeline, to get to Wynonna and Peacemaker.”

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. One that had very little risk of actually running into any problems or Revenants. One that was perfect for the two of them or so Dolls had said to help convince Wynonna to let Waverly go.

Wynonna had been overprotective and almost overbearing since they had rid Waverly of Mikshun and Nicole didn’t blame her. She wanted to protect Waverly, keep Waverly safe just as much as Wynonna, but at the same time Nicole knew that Waverly could handle herself, could protect herself.

Still, she had to promise Wynonna that she wouldn’t let anything happen to Waverly, that she would bring her back, safe and sound. It was a promise was sure she’d be able to keep.

All they had to do was hike a couple miles through the woods, find this creepy ass old farm house a few Revenants were using as some sort of base of operations for what Dolls believe to be some kind of drug ring.

The plan was simple, but like every plan the BBD gang came up with, it went to shit rather spectacularly.

She and Waverly found the farmhouse easily, found the perfect spot with the clearest line of sight behind a fallen, snow covered tree to observe and document everything they saw. It was cold, but Waverly being the planner she was brought along a blanket for them to lay on the ground, a thermos full of coffee, and even a ziplock baggie full of trail mix.

Everything was fine for the first hour or so. Waverly took pictures while Nicole switched between looking through binoculars and writing down what they were seeing. Everything was going smoothly and after a few more hours, they’d pack up and meet Wynonna and Doc at the treeline for a ride back to the homestead.

It wasn’t until Nicole was reaching for her pen that rolled away from her and the barrel of a rifle pressed to the back of her skull that she realized that they were no longer alone and that their simple mission had been blown to hell.

It was Waverly’s quick thinking that saved Nicole’s life. While the Revenant was busy disarming her, Waverly kicked him in the shin, shoving the barrel of the rifle up and away from Nicole’s head before the Revenant, a man with long unkempt dirty blonde hair and yellowing teeth could pull the trigger.

Nicole had shot him right between the eyes without hesitation, knowing that would only buy them a few minutes tops to run and run as far and fast as their legs and the snow would allow.

Another shot rang out, echoing all around them as the bullet embedded in the tree to their left, causing Waverly to jump and let out a muffled scream, pressing herself against Nicole.

They couldn’t stay here, they had to keep moving, keep running, but Nicole didn’t know where to go that the Revenants wouldn’t be able to follow with ease. The snow made them easy to follow.

She knew they needed to make it to the treeline, where their cellphones had signal again and they could call Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls to pick them up and dispatch the Revenants.

It was just a few miles to the treeline and under normal circumstances she and Waverly could run it in no time.

On the rare occasion Waverly stayed over at Nicole’s house, they went on morning runs together. They had little races and bets to see who was faster that always dissolved into breathless laughter and kisses with way too much teeth because neither of them could stop grinning long enough to kiss the other properly.

Nicole dropped her head back against the tree trunk. She knew what she had to do, knew how to get Waverly out of the woods safe and sound, but Waverly wasn’t gonna like it one bit.

Truthfully, Nicole didn’t really like the idea herself, but it wasn’t like she had much of a choice here. It was either they both die or worse get captured and tortured. Or Nicole distracts the Revenants long enough for Waverly to get away.

“Waves,” Nicole said softly, trying not to let her worry and panic creep into her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was scare or freak Waverly out any more than she already was.

Waverly took one look at her and shook her head firmly, lips turned down in a frown. Her hazel eyes were wide and filled with panic. The hand gripping Nicole’s pants leg so hard her knuckles were turning white, trembled.

“No.” Waverly said sternly as a few more shots popped off causing them both to flinch every time one managed to hit a tree close to them.

The Revenant was older than both she and Waverly put together and yet with all those years on their side, they were still a lousy shot. Something Nicole was extremely thankful for, but it only took one shot, one tip in the Revenant’s favor for their aim to be deadly.

Which is why Nicole wanted to play it safe. Well, she wanted Waverly to play it safe while she drew these bastards away.

Their group, their little  _ family _ could go on without her, but Waverly? Waverly was the best of them. She was the heart and soul of their family. The glue that held them together.

They could lose her. They’d mourn and maybe even be a little heartbroken, but they’d be okay in the end. They would push forward, fight  _ harder _ so she wouldn’t have died in vain. They could lose her and go on.

But Waverly? They couldn’t lose Waverly. If they did, they’d lose their fight, their will to go on. They’d each lose a piece of themselves that they would never get back. They would never recover from losing Waverly.

_ She _ would never recover from losing Waverly, the one person she loved more than anything, more than anyone.

It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t value her own life, it was just she valued Waverly’s more. And maybe it was a bit of selfishness. She did not want to have to live a day without Waverly Earp in her life, by her side.

“We’re not splitting up. It's not happening, Nicole.”

“Waverly, it's the only way.” Nicole pulled her pistol from its holster, pulling the slide back to load a bullet into the chamber.

She clicked the safety off and peeked around the tree, firing off two quick shots before ducking back to cover.

Her aim wasn't the best shooting one handed, but it didn't matter, she just needed to keep the three Revenants from getting any closer while she tried to convince Waverly to go on without her.

“No.” Waverly shook her head, voice wavering and eyes becoming glossy, wet. “Please, Nicole. I don’t want to split up, I don’t want to leave you.”

This time Waverly stuck her pistol around the tree trunk, getting off two shots before bringing her arm back around.

Nicole cupped her cheek, thumb brushing Waverly’s bottom lip. “I will be right behind you. I’m just gonna slow them down.”

Waverly’s eyes darted back and forth between hers, hesitancy and fear fighting to be the stronger emotion staring back at Nicole.

“Promise me.” Waverly gripped the hand on her cheek, blunt nails digging into pale flesh. “Promise me you’ll be right behind me, that you will meet me at the treeline.”

She didn’t like making promises she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep, especially if those promises were to Waverly, but if it made Waverly run, made her  _ go _ then Nicole would promise her anything even if she couldn’t keep it.

“I promise, okay? I promise I’ll be right behind you.”

Waverly stared at her a moment longer, a few tears rolling down her cheeks before she nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nicole’s.

Waverly’s lips were salty with her tears and Nicole kissed her harder trying to push from her mind that this might be the very last time she gets to kiss Waverly. She did her best to keep her own tears at bay, knowing that if Waverly saw her cry then she’d never let her go.

“Okay.” Nicole pulled away and wiped the tears from Waverly’s cheeks. “I’m gonna draw them away and to the left. Once you’re sure we’re far enough away, run and don’t stop til you get to Wynonna.”

Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, whispering an  _ ‘I love you’ _ against her skin before standing, her department issued jacket scraping against the rough tree bark.

She took a deep breath and poked her head around the tree, scanning the area for any of the Revenants. She caught sight of the Revenant she shot earlier and cursed quietly. She had been hoping he would have been down for at least the time it took for them to get out of these damn woods.

He gave her a slow grin as he raised his rifle to his shoulder. “I’m disappointed, Officer. I thought huntin’ you down would be more of a challenge.”

“And I thought your ugly ass would stay dead longer!” Nicole raised her pistol, training her sights on his forehead though she knew she wouldn’t shoot, couldn’t shoot. She only had a limited number of bullets left and she was going to need them to draw these assholes away.

“Where’s the Earp bitch?” He took two steps forward, that sinister grin still on his face.

“Long gone. It’s just you and me now.” Nicole took a few steps away from the tree, away from Waverly. She didn’t like leaving herself so exposed with a gun aimed at her, but she needed to put some distance between herself and Waverly.

“The Earps are good at that, abandoning people.“ He motioned behind himself with one hand and as if on cue, two other men stepped out behind the trees. To Nicole’s relief they didn’t seem to be armed. “You best give up. You’re out numbered and we know these woods better than you.”

“Yeah, well.” Nicole shrugged, aiming her pistol at the tree to the right of the Revenant’s head. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

She squeezed the trigger once, waiting for the recoil to move through the muscles in her arms before she took off running towards the left of the Revenants. It would put her farther away from the treeline and the easiest way out of the woods but it would give Waverly the best chance.

“Oh I do love when they run.” Nicole heard one of them say over the beating of her heart before they dissolve into laughter and gave chase.

* * *

Nicole wasn’t sure how long she had been running for, wasn’t sure how far she had run or how close the Revenants were. All she knew was that the muscles in her legs burned with each step she took, that her lungs felt like they were on fire.

She knew she was lost after switching directions multiple times to lose her pursuers. She knew she couldn’t stop, no matter how much her aching body begged her to.

Waverly should be safe and with Wynonna by now, but she needed to find a way out of these woods. She needed to try absolutely everything to keep her promise to Waverly.

Nicole tripped over a tree root, shoulder slamming into the tree with a grunt. She paused, taking a moment to caught her breath.

Her legs trembled as she leaned her head against the rough bark, straining her ears to pick up any sounds of someone trying to sneak up on her.

“Come on, Haught,” she mumbled to herself, trying to even out her breathing, to calm the rapid pace of her heart. “Pull yourself together and get the hell out of these woods. Get home to Waverly.”

A gunshot went off in the distance, forcing Nicole to pushed herself off the tree into a stumbling run as another shot sounded.

She didn't get very far before her boot snagged on something in the snow, sending her crashing to the ground, knocking the wind out of her as her chin hit something hard and her pistol slipped from her grip.

Nicole groaned, turning onto her back and trying to pull more air into her lungs as she tried tugging her foot free of whatever it was caught on.

“Fuck,” she whispered, wiping at the blood dripping down her chin with the back of her arm.

She started pushing the snow away from her boot, revealing barbed wire twisted around her light brown work boot.

“Fuck!” She cursed as the sound of footsteps and voices she couldn't quite make out reached her ears.

She frantically tried to untangle her foot, wire digging into her palms, her breathing and heart rate picking up as panic started to set in.

The voices got louder, closer but Nicole couldn’t make out what they were saying, who they were, her heart pounding so hard it roared in her ears, drowning everything but the sound of her breathing out.

She abandoned the task of trying to pull her foot free and searched around her for her pistol. Long pale fingers wrapped around the metal grip, half buried in the snow, almost out of her reach. She pulled it free, holding it out in front of her with shaky hands, from fear or the cold she wasn’t sure.

If her count was right, she had two shots left and she needed to make them count. She couldn’t take all three of them out, but she could stop two of them and hopefully fight off the other.

She didn’t have high hopes that she’d actually be able to fight one of them off but she had to try. She couldn’t, wouldn’t just give up, just lay there and wait to die. She would fight to her very last breath to get back to Waverly, to keep her promise to Waverly.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree and Nicole steadied her trembling hands, taking a deep breath and placing her finger on the trigger of her pistol, waiting for the figure to step closer. She didn’t want to take any chances that she might miss.

“Nicole!” Waverly called out, running forward.

Nicole dropped her pistol in the snow beside her, crying out in relief when Waverly kneeled next to her, cold hands cupping her equally cold cheeks.

She had been trying  _ so _ hard to outrun those assholes, get out of these fucking woods and get home to Waverly, but a part of her, the pessimistic part of her that she did her best to keep buried, didn’t believe she’d actually make it out of these woods alive.

Any happiness she felt at seeing Waverly was short lived. Those Revenants were still out there and now not only was she in danger, lost in the woods but so was Waverly.

All the running had been for nothing and now she wasn’t sure she’d be able to protect Waverly, be able to get her out of here.

“What are you doing here? You were supposed to find Wynonna.”

Waverly brushed her thumbs under Nicole’s eyes, wiping away tears Nicole hadn’t realized had fallen.

“We weren’t far from the treeline when we split up. I found Wynonna. She, Doc, and Dolls aren’t far behind. They’re dealing with the Revenants.” Waverly wiped at the blood on Nicole’s chin with the sleeve of her jacket before pressing their foreheads together. “We could have made it together, you idiot.”

Nicole chuckled, shaking as the cold finally set into her bones. The adrenaline that had kept her going finally running out. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Waverly shook her head and gave a watery chuckle of her own. “Let’s get you up and out of here.”

Waverly stood, holding her hands out to Nicole, but Nicole just pointed to her boot.

“I’m stuck, Waverly. I’m stuck.”

Waverly knelt back down at Nicole’s feet, reaching for the wire. “I’ll get you out, don’t worry. Then we'll get you home and cleaned up.”

* * *

When they got back to the homestead, Waverly led Nicole upstairs and to the bathroom by the hand. Waverly made her sit on the toilet while she ran a hot bath then brushed out the tangled, ratty mess that was her hair.

Waverly got a clean washcloth from the small closet behind the bathroom door and dipped it into the tub, ringing it out and stepping in front of Nicole again.

Gentle fingers caressed her jaw before tilting her head up towards the light, dabbling at the dried blood on her chin.

“I can do this,” Nicole said, voice rough like she swallowed a mouth full of gravel as her eyes closed and she leaned into the hand in her cheek.

“Nicole.” Waverly stopped what she was doing and tapped Nicole's cheek twice.

“Hmmm?” Nicole asked, opening heavy eyelids and gazing into soft hazel eyes.

“Shut up and let me take care of you.” The words come out soft and with a hint of a smile tugging at Waverly's lips and Nicole nodded, closing her eyes and letting Waverly continue.

Once Waverly was done cleaning the blood from her face, she tossed the rag in the sink and helped Nicole strip off her wet and dirty clothes, dropping them at their feet and helping Nicole into the tub.

Nicole moaned as her sore muscles were submerge in the warm water. She leaned her head back against the tile wall, closing her eyes once more as Waverly gathered up her dirty clothes and left the bathroom.

A few minutes later Waverly came back wearing a robe, which she shrugged off as soon as the door closed and moved towards Nicole and the tub.

“Sit up,” Waverly ordered softly, slipping into the tub behind Nicole when she did as Waverly said.

Instead of arms going around her waist and pulling her body against Waverly’s like Nicole was expecting, Waverly reached for the cup sitting on the edge of the tub and filled it with water.

Waverly wet her hair with a few cups full of water before she poured shampoo on the top of Nicole's head, massaging it into Nicole's scalp.

Nimble fingers lulled Nicole into a relaxed state in a matter of minutes, threatening to put her to sleep.

It wasn't often they got soft quiet moments like this. Sure it had came after nearly getting killed, but no matter how it came about, Nicole was gonna cherish it, try to soak up everything single second.

“Head back,” Waverly whispered, hand coming around to guild Nicole’s head back.

When Nicole’s hair was free of suds, Waverly finally wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pulled their bodies together, dropping a kiss to Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole sighed, intertwining her fingers with the ones resting on her stomach. “Thank you.”

Waverly kissed her shoulder again. “Anything for you. Just maybe don’t try being a hero again? I can’t lose you.”

Nicole turned her head, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “You’re not going to lose me.”

Waverly turned her head to bring their lips together, kissing Nicole with a softness that made Nicole’s heart flutter and had butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She’d never tire of the way Waverly’s kiss made her feel, of the way it set every one of her nerve endings on fire and soothed them just as quickly, of the way it made her feel like the most important person in Waverly’s world.

She’d never tire of the way Waverly made her feel so much love with a simple, soft kiss.

“I love you,” Waverly whispered against her lips, stealing another kiss before Nicole could even think about saying it back. Waverly’s free hand on Nicole’s stomach drawing random patterns before slipping lower, her kiss turning urgent, needy, hungry.

“I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole gasped against Waverly’s lips, reaching back and tangling her fingers in Waverly’s hair. “I love you so much.”


	6. Not a birthday present

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” 

Nicole looked up from Lonnie’s messy, chicken scratch report she was attempting to read to Waverly, who stood on the other side of her desk, a gentle smile on her glossy lips and her hands behind her back.

Nicole wondered how she didn't notice her girlfriend entering the station or coming up to her desk.

She glanced down at report in front of her, closing it with one hand and sighing, rubbing at her eyes with her other hand. Lonnie’s handwriting always managed to give her a headache whenever she had to rewrite his reports before handing them over to Nedley.

She turned her attention back to Waverly, who by now was rocking back and forth on her heels, her smile one of eager anticipation now as her hazel eyes seemed to shine with excitement. Waverly was practically vibrating with energy in the same way she always did when she learned something new and couldn’t wait to tell someone, anyone about it and share the knowledge.

Nicole’s lips tugged upward into a smile as she gazed up at Waverly. Even after being together for over a year, Nicole still couldn’t believe that Waverly was hers, that Waverly chose her,  _ wanted _ her.

“That better not be a birthday present behind your back,” Nicole said, grabbing her cup of lukewarm coffee, finishing what was left with a grimace. “I told you I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday.”

It wasn’t that Nicole disliked birthdays all together. In fact it was quite the opposite. She'd spent months planning the perfect birthday present for Waverly - a party at Shorty’s and a weekend getaway far from Purgatory and the Ghost River Triangle. She'd spent weeks planning a trip to the States for Wynonna to see Gus and Alice.

No, Nicole didn't dislike birthdays all together. Just hers.

Growing up she could never remember having a decent birthday.  Her birthdays were always last minute scrambles or forgotten all together. While her sister Hayley’s birthdays were these grand parties, planned months in advance that left Nicole resenting her sister and the love their parents showed her.

“It’s not.” Waverly’s smile grew as she walked around Nicole’s desk, keeping one hand behind her back as she turned Nicole’s chair to the side and perched on the edge of the desk. “It is just a present on a day that happens to be your birthday.”

“Waverly,” Nicole said, drawing her girlfriend's name out in a whine.

Waverly's excitement gave away to nerves. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and the hand behind her back began to fidget with whatever she was holding.

Her other hand played with Nicole’s fingers in a way that reminded Nicole of their brief time in that alternate universe.

She didn't remember much about it, but she remembered Waverly's touch, just as gentle and soothing as it was now.

She remembered looking at Waverly in her squad car and knowing in her heart that she meant everything to her.

She remembered loving Waverly just as fiercely as she did now.

After they blew Jeremy and themselves up to save Wynonna, Nicole knew that they were soulmates. Knew that no matter the universe they found themselves in, no matter they lives they lead they would always find each other, always fall in love.

“I've been meaning to give this to you for awhile.” Waverly brought her hand from behind her back, setting a small box wrapped in newspaper down on the desk. “I've been trying to work up the nerve, the courage to give it to you.”

Waverly pressed her finger to Nicole's lips when she started to say something.

“Just open it before you say anything else. Please.”

Nicole kissed the finger lingering against her lips and nodded.

Truth was birthday present or not, Nicole would open it because Waverly asked her to, because Waverly seemed so excited about the gift moments ago. She'd never say no to Waverly.

Satisfied that Nicole was no longer going to protest, Waverly removed her finger and picked up the box, placing it gently in Nicole's hand.

The box was light, almost weightless and Nicole wasn't entirely sure there was actually something in there.

True to her word, Waverly had been holding onto the gift for months. The newspaper it was wrapped in was from months ago. One Nicole remembered reading on a Saturday morning next to Waverly in bed.

Nicole slowly unwrapped the gift, tearing the paper off to reveal a wooden box not much bigger than a ring box.

There's a red heart painted on the top with the initials of their first names painted in it.

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly opened the lip, unsure of what to expect.

A key sat in the bottom of the box and Nicole looked up at Waverly with furrowed brows.

“Move in with us, with  _ me _ ,” Waverly said softly before she quickly rushed on, rambling. “The Homestead is the safest place in Purgatory and I, I need you to be safe, Nicole. I need to be able to lay my head down at night and not have to worry about something happening to you.”

Nicole grinned at Waverly as she stood from her chair, moving to stand in between her legs. She tucked some hair behind Waverly’s ear before tilting her chin up and kissing her.

“Yes,” Nicole breathed barely pulling away from Waverly's lips, not that she really could. Waverly's fingers were tangled in her hair keeping her in place. “ Yes, I'll move in with you, not because the homestead is the safest place in Purgatory, but because I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning.”

Waverly pulled her back in for another kiss, this one all teeth and tongues, neither one of them able to stop smiling.

Nicole broke their kiss, remembering where they are and kissed Waverly's forehead.

“You almost finished up here? Because I have steaks marinating at home and I kicked Wynonna out for the night.” Waverly smirked up at her, fingers dipping into the v of her uniform.

_ Home. _

The word settled in Nicole’s chest and spread warmth throughout her body, causing another grin to appear.

She has thought of the Homestead as home for a while now. She spent more time there than she did in her own house.

But now it would be a home she shared with Waverly. It was a big step in their relationship, but one she's been wanting to take for awhile now.

Nicole nodded and started gathering her things. When she was done Waverly intertwined their fingers, tugging her towards the doors.

“Come on, let's go home.”


	7. Hey! I was going to eat that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "Hey! I was going to eat that." Set a short time after season two final.
> 
> Seems like it has been forever since I've posted something. I should have the next chapter of From Afar for you guys in the next couple of days. As well as a couple more short one-shots. As always feel free to send in some prompts and I hope you enjoy.

Nicole shut her cruiser off, shoving her keys into the pocket of her department issued jacket. She took a moment to take in the way to the Homestead looked with the last bit of snow surrounding it, with the sun just starting to go down, painting the sky with breathtaking streaks of pink and orange.

The Earp Homestead was being just that for Nicole. A home. Not just because of Waverly, but also Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls. In the last few months they’ve really become a family. One willing to do whatever it takes to keep each other safe.

The type of ride or die relationship they had was a foreign thing to Nicole. Her relationship with her own family, her parents did not spark that same willingness to give one’s life to protect love ones.

The front door opened and Nicole expected Waverly to step out, wrapped up in the crocheted blanket that was usually draped on the back of the couch in the living room, like she usually was when Nicole came home from a shift, but instead Wynonna stepped out, motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm.

With the last of the snow starting to melt and the temperature starting to rise each day, Wynonna took Curtis’ motorcycle out more and more. They weren’t really sure where Wynonna went, but after having to give up Alice no one questioned her wanting to get away.

Nicole couldn’t even imagine the pain Wynonna must have felt, must still feel in sending away Alice.

It may have been the right decision, the only decision Wynonna could have made to keep Alice safe, but just because it was the right thing to do didn’t mean it was easy.

Nicole stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her as Wynonna walked down the steps towards her motorcycle.

“Be careful out there,” Nicole said as she made her way up the porch steps, receiving a nod and thumbs up from Wynonna in return.

Nicole entered the Homestead, taking her jacket and utility belt off and hanging them up on the hook beside the door then bent down to untie her work boots, knowing Waverly hated them wearing their shoes in the house.

“Wave, I’m home,” Nicole called out heading to the kitchen for a beer and something small to snack on before she made her and Waverly dinner.

“In the living room.” Came Waverly’s reply, slightly muffled as Nicole dug around in the pantry for the chocolate chip cookies she hid from Wynonna, but coming up empty.

“Dammit, Wynonna.” Dejected, Nicole walked over to the fridge, dragging her socked feet along the hardwood floor.

With a beer in hand, Nicole headed to the living room, finding Waverly on the couch, feet tucked up under her, book in a hand that Nicole couldn’t quite make out the title to from where she stood.

She leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, content to just watch Waverly, to take in the adorable way Waverly’s nose scrunched up when she read something she didn’t partially like and the way she constantly had to tuck her hair behind her ear because it kept falling in her face.

Before they started dating, Nicole would try to hide her staring, hide the heart eyes and the way Waverly captivated her - not that she ever did a good job at hiding it - but now that they were dating, she didn’t feel the need to hide it anymore.

Wynonna teased her constantly for the staring, the heart eyes and the way she was completely smitten with Waverly and despite all the teasing and gagging Wynonna did, Nicole still found herself staring at Waverly in quiet moments like this.

Not bothering to look up from her book, Waverly patted the couch next to her, beckoning Nicole over and Nicole wasted no time pushing off the door frame and heading over to the couch.

“How was your day?” Nicole asked, stopping in front of Waverly and leaning down to kiss the top of her head before flopping down next to her, careful not to spill her beer.

Setting her beer down on the coffee table in front of the couch so she could shift around and lay down with her head in Waverly’s lap, Nicole noticed one of her chocolate chip cookies sitting on a small plate next to a empty mug.

Nicole snatched the cookie up as if someone was going to come along and take it from her. Even though Wynonna was gone, Nicole half expected her to come out of nowhere and do exactly that.

“It was alright. How was your day?” Waverly looked up from her book and over at Nicole as she bit down on the cookie. “Hey! I was going to eat that.” 

Nicole wiped the crumbs off her lips with the back of her hand, smiling sheepishly around a mouthful of cookie then held out the half eaten cookie to Waverly.

Waverly waved her off, leaning over and reaching out, thumb brushing along Nicole's bottom lip.

“You're lucky I love you.”

Nicole grinned, so wide her cheeks hurt but still, her smile didn't falter. If anything it grew when Waverly smiled back at her.It took a long time and one too many close calls for them to finally say those words to each other, to admit how deep their affections ran, but now that it was out in the open the words were said as often as possible.

They were said with a kiss to the cheek each morning before Nicole left for work. Texts with hearts in the middle of the day. Whispered against lips before bed. Mumbled into shoulder blades in the middle of the night when Nicole pulled Waverly closer.

They had come so close to losing each other, to dying before the words could be spoken as casually as they were just now, and not spoken during a fight, not spoken in fear of dying before the other knew how much they meant to them.

There was an unspoken agreement between them, to say the words as often and as much as possible, to never let the other forget they were adored, loved with everything the other had.

“I am,” Nicole whispered as Waverly cupped her cheek, thumb moving along the indent of her cheek. “Lucky you love me. I am.”

She knew just how lucky she was to be loved by Waverly, to have Waverly.

She remembered their time in the alternate universe. Remembered loving Waverly just as deeply and fiercely as she did now, and she remembered hanging on every interaction they had, the pain of watching Waverly prepare to marry Perry. She remembered what it was like to love Waverly and not have her.

“And I'm lucky you love me.”

Nicole wanted to tell Waverly that every version of her in every universe, in every life would always find her,  _ always _ love her.

She learned two things for their time spent in the alternate universe.

One. Wynonna was the glue that held their little family together. She was the thing that kept them from killing each other.

Two. She was destined to love Waverly.

She wanted to tell Waverly that, but Waverly was pulling her into a kiss. Their noses bumping lightly. Waverly’s fingers finding their way into Nicole's short hair and anything Nicole was about to say was forgotten as she set aside the cookie she had been holding and pulled Waverly into her lap.


End file.
